1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, and more particularly to a technique of enhancing operability when a focal length or an angle of view of a captured image is changed in an imaging apparatus having a zoom function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2-68507 discusses that conventional imaging apparatuses having a zoom lens include the one in which a zoom mode continuously changes the focal length and the other in which a zoom mode stepwisely changes a predetermined focal length, when a focal length of the zoom lens is changed.
However, when a user intends to take a photo with the specific focal length such as 28 mm, 35 mm, or 50 mm, which is generally used for a short focal lens of a camera, the problem described below arises according to the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2-68507. Namely, correctly adjusting the focal length to the desired one is not easy in the zoom mode that continuously changes the focal length. Further, in the zoom mode that stepwisely changes the focal length, the user has to keep depressing a zoom operation switch or to depress the same switch a plurality of times until the user sets the focal length to the desired one. Further, when the focal length, that is stepwisely changed, does not have a desired angle of view, and a user intends to perform fine adjustment, the user has to change the mode to the zoom mode that continuously changes the focal length, and then, the user has to perform again the zoom operation.